Amor y Distancia
by mary-esme-cullen
Summary: Mi mundo, mi vida, mi amor giraba a su entorno, lo amo y lo amaré hasta la última gota de mi sangre... ¿por que me sucedió a mí?. ¿Podré llegar a perdonarlo?. EdwardxBella. *Historia corta- Todos Humanos* *Terminada*
1. Chapter 1

**Los Personajes pertenecen a su Autora Stephenie Meyer. **

_**Bella POV**_

Estaba en clases, ya verdad estaba bastante aburrida pero tenía a mi compañera de aventuras y desastres a mi lado, ella mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo Alice Brandon al parecer si que le prestaba atención a la clase, yo no estaba interesada, no hoy, quieren saber quien soy me llamo Isabella Swan pero prefería que me llamaran Bella odiaba el Isabella pocos conocían mi nombre completo, en cuanto a mi la vida siempre me ha regalado cosas hermosas y maravillosas, una familia increíble, amigos de lo mas genial y por supuesto al amor de mi vida Edward Cullen, a mi mente llegaron sus recuerdos, de todo lo que habíamos vivido juntos durante más de dos años.

Lo conocí en el último año de la secundaria se había convertido en mi alma gemela, no podía dejar de pensar en él, soñaba con él por las noches; mi vida giraba alrededor de él, la pasábamos tan bien juntos, reíamos por tonterías, compartíamos cada uno nuestras vidas, no podíamos estar separados uno del otro, mi mayor miedo era el final del verano el día de ir a la Universidad.

Esa tarde fuimos al parque a dar un paseo antes de irnos a nuestros destinos, él a la Universidad de Dartmouth y yo a la Universidad de New York realmente íbamos a estar lejos uno del otro, la idea me mataba por dentro sentía que iba a morir por estar lejos de él.

_**Flash Back**_

"Edward amor, te voy a extrañar demasiado" – dije, "no sabes cuanta falta me harás"

"Lo se Bella, no sabes cuan difícil es tenerte lejos de mí, eres todo lo que quiero en mi vida" – dijo mirándome a los ojos, me perdí en el mar de sus ojos esmeralda

"No quiero separarme de ti" – contesté con lágrimas en mis ojos, "No tienes idea de lo difícil que es esto para mí"

"Se lo difícil que es para ambos, se que lo vamos a superar juntos" – prometió, "te llamaré todos los días, te enviaré mensajes de texto, e-mails, no me vas a extrañar ya verás"

"Ay Edward Te Amo tanto, que será de mi vida sin ti" – declaré.

"Yo también te amo mi Bella, para siempre" – respondió

Tomo mi cara entre sus manos sus pulgares limpiaron mis lagrimas que habían escapado, me atrajo hacia él dándome un suave beso, realmente iba a extrañarlo demasiado, pero extrañaría sus dulces labios como la miel, pero en el fondo sabía que a pesar de todo íbamos a superarlo juntos, muchas parejas no lo lograban el miedo me invadía cada vez peor y cuando menos lo acordaba estaba sumida en un mar de llanto.

"Tranquila mi cielo, superaremos esto juntos" – me decía una y otra vez.

"Si lo se, amor solo que tengo miedo" – contestaba.

"No te preocupes por nada, mi Bella" – me aseguraba, "Te Amo y siempre te voy a amar"

"Yo también te amo Edward, no me dejes jamás por favor" – le imploraba.

"Jamás lo haré" – finalizaba, dándome un beso en la frente.

_**Fin del Flash back  
**_

"Bella ¿estas bien?" – preguntó Alice a mi lado.

"Si estoy bien, ¿que paso? – pregunté, "¿Dónde están todos?"

"La clase terminó hace unos minutos, en que mundo vives Bella tengo todos los apuntes de la clase y te cuento que la semana próxima tenemos examen" – manifestó

"Ay no, examen de nuevo" – mascullé

"Así es, más te vale que nos preparemos para este último parcial debemos sacar la máxima nota para graduarnos con honores" – dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

"Graduación" – murmuré, cuanto deseaba verlo y decirle que pronto me graduaría había luchado por graduarme con honores, pronto tendría un trabajo y cuanto soñaba tenerlo de nuevo a mi lado.

"La tierra llamando a Bella de nuevo" – dijo la pequeña Alice.

"Aquí estoy" – resoplé

"Pues no parece, ¿que te pasa Bella por que estas tan distraída?" – pregunto

"No es nada, me siento bien es todo" – respondí

"No me parece, ¡Oh no me digas que lo recordaste!, por favor dime que no" – exclamó, por dios acaso yo era transparente o ¿que?, odiaba mentirle era algo que no se me daba para nada bien, pero era mi mejor amiga no podía hacerle eso.

"Si Alice no pude evitar recordarlo" – dije con voz apagada, "Aún lo amo, era mi vida y simplemente me dejo"

"Oh vamos Bells, eres una chica muy linda y hermosa" – aseguró, "Ya encontrarás un amor que te robe el corazón como lo hizo Jasper conmigo"

Jasper era nuestro amigo que vivía cerca de nuestro departamento lo conocimos un día que él y Alice tropezaron en la cafetería donde solemos merendar por las tardes, él era un chico realmente simpático y apuesto, el quedo enamorado de la pequeña duende al instante, desde ese entonces han estado juntos.

"Espero que tengas razón Alice" – respondí

"Anda no te sientas triste, vamos por un café" – dijo.

"Esta bien vamos" – dije, no se de donde saca tanta energía.

Llegamos a nuestra cafetería de siempre, pedimos nuestros cafés y unas donas, mi mente seguía divagando por mis recuerdos…

_**  
Flash Back**_

"Edward a donde me llevas" – pregunté, me tenía con los ojos vendados no podía ver absolutamente nada.

"Calma princesa no seas impaciente" – dijo entre risas, "Ya casi llegamos"

Nos detuvimos me quito la venda de los ojos, cuando abrí los ojos me encontré en el pequeño salón que había en su casa con una linda mesa adornada para dos, me había preparado una cena de cumpleaños.

"Oh Edward, esto es maravilloso" – le dije saltando a sus brazos de la emoción.

"Nada el mundo es más maravilloso que tú" – dijo besándome dulcemente.

Nos separamos para tomar aire, el como todo caballero tomó mi mano y me guió hasta la silla donde la rodó para sentarme, era todo un galán.

Disfrutamos de una linda cena a la luz de las velas, conversamos de las cosas más triviales de la vida, hablamos de su familia y la mía éramos el complemento perfecto uno al otro, al final de la cena encendió el reproductor de música, una melodía hermosa inundo el ambiente.

"Me concede esta pieza, hermosa dama" – preguntó tendiéndome la mano.

"Te la concedo, pero recuerda que casi no se bailar" – dije entre risas.

"Eso ya lo veremos" – dijo, "además todo está en quien guíe"

No puede evitar sonreír, era el hombre perfecto, era con él con quien quería pasar el resto de mi vida.

"Uhm, realmente sabes bailar" – expresó

"Tonto Edward, soy un desastre" – contesté, en ese preciso instante sin querer le pise el pie, "Oh lo siento amor" agache mi mirada al piso.

Tomo mi cara con una de sus manos "Mi vida, no pasa nada" – contestó, "recuerda no mirar tus pies, así es más fácil equivocarte"

Asentí, colocando mi cara en su pecho, se sentía tan maravillosamente, seguimos bailando al ritmo de la melodía donde me perdí en sus brazos…

_**Fin del Flash Back  
**_

"Isabella, ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿por que estas llorando?" – preguntó Alice, al parecer mientras recordaba aquella cena, no pude evitar derramar unas lágrimas.

"Alice lo siento, no me siento bien, quiero ir a casa" – dije con pequeñas lágrimas en mi rostro.

"De acuerdo vamonos" – contestó, pedimos la cuenta y nos llevamos nuestra comida y salimos camino al departamento.

**…**

Al llegar corrí a mi habitación, no podía seguir torturándome más así su recuerdo iba a acabar con mi vida, ¿Podría este recuerdo torturarme de por vida? Acaso estaba pagando un delito que no cometí. Por que Edward, ¿por que me hiciste esto?, sabias que te amaba con toda mi alma y mi ser, mi corazón te pertenecía y simplemente dejaste que muriera en tus manos, por que… ya no tenía fuerzas, ya no tenía ganas mi vida se había ido con él.

Éramos uno para el otro, cuando pensé que todo estaba bien, realmente creí que nuestra relación iba a sobrevivir las primeras semanas me dio a entender que lo nuestro realmente iba a sobrevivir, seguimos luchando juntos y en cada fin de semana que el tenía libre venía a visitarme y cuando yo estaba libre la pasaba con él, recuerdo cuando vino la primera vez a visitarme, ahora el llanto me estaba inundando…

_**Flash back**_

Me encontraba en el departamento estudiando para un examen que tenía la semana próxima estaba muy concentrada, cuando sonó mi móvil era Edward, no cabía de la emoción al escuchar su voz, lo extrañaba demasiado.

"Mi Bella, te amo" – decía

"Yo también te amo mi Edward" – dije

"¿Qué hace mi preciosa novia?" – preguntó

"Uhm, aquí estudiando para mi examen" – contesté

"Eso significa que mi novia linda va a estar ocupada este fin de semana" – dijo, "Uhm vale y yo que deseaba verla, besarla y abrazarla".

"Lo siento Edward, se que hubieses querido que viajara" – declaré, "Lo siento amor"

"Insisto quiero ver a mi novia" – dijo

"Edward, por favor sabes que haría lo que fuera" – repliqué, por dentro me estaba empezando a sentir mal y unas lágrimas comenzaron a descender por mi rostro.

"Bella amor, ¿no me piensas abrir la puerta?" – dijo riéndose

"¿¿¿Qué???, ¡estas aquí!" – grité y salí corriendo a la puerta y allí estaba mi amor, mi vida, mi corazón, mi todo.

Salte derecho a sus brazos, me había hecho pasar un gran susto pensé que íbamos a acabar peleando por culpa de la distancia.

Lo abracé con tanta fuerza que creí que me iba a desmayar del esfuerzo y él me alzó por los aires, hasta dejarme en el suelo hasta casi quedar a su altura donde me besó, extrañaba sus besos, sus abrazos, sus caricias, creí que esto era un sueño, pero no lo era tenía a mi Edward aquí conmigo.

El fin de semana fue increíble, salimos a pasear por la ciudad, lo lleve de tour por los sitios más importantes sabíamos que disponíamos de poco tiempo pero la pasábamos genial y lo mejor era que lo tenia conmigo, conoció a mi mejor amiga Alice se llevaron muy bien, eso me alegraba por que ella era como la hermanita que nunca tuve, esa noche salimos los tres a cenar todo iba de maravilla hasta que llegó el domingo él tenía que regresar, realmente odiaba despedirme de él.

"Amor no te vayas, quédate conmigo" – le dije, si lo se sonaba egoísta aunque yo no era así.

"Sabes que no puedo, ya veras como el tiempo pasa rápido y volveremos a estar juntos" – dijo besándome, sus labios y los míos se movían en perfecta sincronización éramos uno solo

"Te amo mi Bella, te extrañare" – dijo separándose.

"Yo también te amo, te extrañare como a nada más en mi vida" – le aseguré.

Fue cuando lo vi partir de mi departamento…

_**Fin del flash back  
**_

Lo que nunca llegué a imaginar que después de algunos viajes tanto de mi parte como de su parte, últimamente él ya no me demostraba el amor y el cariño que me tenía antes, simplemente con el paso de los meses _él cambio_, ya no era el Edward que había conocido hace dos años, él hombre del que me había enamorado profundamente, hasta que un día dejo de llamarme y escribirme pasó cerca de un mes, asumí que estaba muy ocupado con sus clases y prácticas de medicina y que no tenía tiempo para nada.  
Hasta que un día me cansé y le llamé estaba realmente dolida y enojada por haberme hecho esto, se supone que es una relación donde ambos debemos estar unidos pero al parecer yo había desaparecido de "sus prioridades".

_**Flash Back **_

"Edward, amor" – dije, "¿Cómo estas?, hace mucho que no hablamos"

"Bella" – dijo secamente, esto no me estaba gustando para nada.

"¿Qué te pasa?" – pregunté

"La verdad, necesito hablar contigo" – dijo, "Veras, esto realmente no esta funcionando, nuestra relación"

Lo que más me temía en mi vida estaba por suceder Edward quería terminar nuestra relación, no pude evitar ahogar unas lagrimas esto no estaba sucediendo, por favor Dios mío imploré para mi misma.

"Si es lo que deseas, así se hará" – contesté intentando sonar firme pero la voz se me quebró al final.

"Lo siento Bella, todo es tan difícil y complicado" – declaró

"Y así te rindes, espero que algún día te des cuenta de lo que acabas de decir Edward, no te necesito en mi vida" con esto finalice la llamada.

Me rompí a llorar en mi cama, mi mayor temor se hizo realidad sabía que esto iba a acabar mal, por que me pasa esto a mí… Quise pensar en todas las razones por que la me había hecho esto la primera que cruzo mi mente fue que había conseguido otro amor, otra mujer que si le dará todo lo que yo no pude darle...

"Te Odio Edward Cullen" – grité, "Te Odio con toda mi alma y ser, acabas de destruir mi vida, mi corazón"

Alice entró a mi habitación y me encontró maldiciendo a Edward, estaba hecha una fiera quería ir a buscarlo, tomar venganza con mis propias manos, pero no tenía la fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo, lo amaba hasta la ultima gota de mi sangre.

"Bella, cálmate" – dijo abrazándome, "lo siento mucho amiga"

"Alice, ¿por que lo hizo?" – murmuré

"Es un cretino, un ser que no merece tus lagrimas" – me dijo, "Eres una persona muy linda y hermosa, no dudes eso jamás"

"Alice lo amo demasiado" – dije entre lagrimas.

"Lo se, pero ya veras que encontrarás a alguien que te ame como eres" – contestó.

"No se que haría sin ti, eres mi mejor amiga y mi hermana" – dije, "Dime que siempre estarás para mí, ya no quiero sufrir más"

"Claro mi tonta Bella, siempre estaré para tí, eres mi mejor amiga" – dijo con una sonrisa, "te quiero Bells"

"Yo también te quiero Ali" – contesté, mientras las lágrimas hacían añicos mi corazón...

_**Fin del flash back.  
**_

Las lágrimas bajaban solas por mi rostro, mi vida sin él eran como los días sin sol, las noches sin luna, soñaba con el momento de encontrarnos decirle al mundo que nos amábamos, que éramos felices de estar juntos, pero ahora otros sueños nos separan, _simplemente la distancia nos separó…_

**

* * *

**

Hola a todas espero que les guste esta nueva historia, me surgió la idea de escuchar la canción de Taylor Swift You're not Sorry, y bueno me inspiré al recordar a mi primer amor a quien la vida le ha dado una nueva oportunidad y bueno podría decirse que a mi también...

**Nos vemos en otra ocasión, please no olviden un review me animan a seguir escribiendo más y más.**

**Besos!!!**

XOXO Estilo Emmett!


	2. Chapter 2

**Los Personajes pertenecen a su Autora Stephenie Meyer. **

_**Bella POV**_

**_4 años después._**

Quiero olvidar que algún día, me hiciste feliz, pero es inútil fingir, no puedo no puedo… Esas palabras de una canción que siempre invadía mi mente, simplemente no era posible que pudiera olvidarlo, simplemente no podía vivir sin él.

Había conseguido graduarme con honores de la Universidad, no había podido lograrlo sino fuera por mi mejor amiga Alice, ella me alentó a seguir adelante con mi vida y con mis estudios, jamás podría pagarle todo lo que hizo por mí.

Hoy por hoy, me encontraba trabajando en un prestigioso bufete de abogados, Alice había conseguido una vacante en otro bufete renombrado al menos no íbamos a perder el contacto algunas noches salíamos Alice, Jasper y yo a tomar algo y distraernos del trabajo. Pero con cada salida me sentía mal y me deprimía por que siempre era la que iba sola, había conseguido salir con algunos chicos pero todas eran citas fallidas todos eran unos perdedores, sabía que nunca iba a encontrar a alguien como Edward.

Sentí que me llamaban, era mi compañera de labores Ángela quien me había sacado de mis ensoñaciones

"Bella, ya tengo listo el expediente" – dijo, "Los vamos a volver papilla en el juicio"

"Seguro" – contesté, "Nadie podrá con nosotras"

Ella sonrió, estaba segura de que íbamos a ganar el caso pero aún por dentro sabía que la fiscalía iba a buscar cualquier argumento para que nuestro cliente fuera a la cárcel el pobre hombre era inocente de todos los cargos, las investigaciones habían culminado señalándolo como único culpable, pero estaba segura que había alguien más detrás de todo, pero ahora no era tiempo de eso, si ganaba el juicio, buscaría la forma de reabrir la investigación, aún así no podía darme el lujo de perder el caso era mi primer juicio como abogado debía ganar.

"Estas lista" – preguntó, "El juicio es dentro de dos horas"

"Si en un momento te alcanzo" – dije, ella se fue cerrando la puerta tras salir.

Me preguntó que será de la vida de Edward, había pasado ya cuatro años desde que terminamos, de seguro que ya tendrá una novia me era difícil pensar en ello pero así fue la vida con nosotros, diría que algo injusta pero era un precio que tenia que pagar.

Fui a los tribunales a mi juicio, estaba un poco nerviosa pero al final todo salió súper bien, duramos un tiempo bastante considerable en el juicio pero todo valió la pena, habíamos ganado el caso Ángela y yo fusionábamos increíble como equipo, la fiscalía no pudo con nosotras, no me había sentido tan feliz en mucho tiempo realmente la vida me estaba empezando a sonreír después de tanta tristeza, quería llamar a Alice y decirle que saliéramos a celebrar, esto era uno de los tantos logros que quería para mi nueva vida.

Los días transcurrieron de forma increíblemente rápido, mi trabajo cada vez era más absorbente me permitió desenvolverme en distintas áreas estaba considerando una especialización pero eso tendría que esperar un poco más necesitaba, desocuparme y salir de todos los casos que nos habían asignado, en algún momento todo tenía que acabar. Ángela y yo trabajábamos casi todos los fines de semana para poder salir de todo. Cuando acabamos era hora de unas merecidas vacaciones, las había deseado desde hace mucho tiempo.

"Bueno Bella, oficialmente estamos de vacaciones" – dijo Ángela, "¿Donde piensas pasarla?"

"Bueno tengo ganas de ir unos días a la playa, ya veremos" – dije

"Pásala bien, mi novio y yo iremos a pasar unos días con su familia y después iremos a Florida" – dijo

"Suena genial, que te vaya bien" – le dije, "Nos vemos pronto"

"Gracias Bella, espero que te diviertas al máximo" – dijo dándome un abrazo

"Vale lo haré" – contesté, solo deseaba pasar unas vacaciones tranquila y relajada, quería ir a enterrar todos mis malos recuerdos, merecía ser feliz después de todo.

Regresé al departamento, llamé a la agencia de viajes reserve una semana completa en Punta Cana – República Dominicana, vacaciones como estas las deseo todos los días, hable con la agente y me reservo en un hotel que se llama Excellence Punta Cana, estaba ansiosa por el viaje.

_**  
Dos días después**_

Aquí estaba en Punta Cana disfrutando de la playa, el sol y la arena, mejores vacaciones imposibles necesitaba relajarme el estrés de la oficina iba a acabar conmigo. Pase toda la tarde en la playa sentir el agua sobre mi cuerpo hizo que olvidara todo mi pasado o al menos parte de el, extrañaba no saber nada de él, pero la vida nos había separado por alguna razón, el mar era mi escape perfecto después de haberme dado ese baño relajante en el mar me eché sobre una toalla a contemplarlo jugueteaba con mis piernas mientras veía a la gente bañarse, a unos niños jugando en la arena todo era relajante en eso mis ojos ven algo que no querían ver o tal vez no.

Allí estaba un hombre de cuerpo perfecto, con el torso musculoso, su piel pálida resplandecía con el sol, tenía el cabello broncíneo y rebelde, caminaba por la playa con sus lentes se veía que estaba meditando mientras caminaba por la arena. No esto es una mala jugada no puede ser él, es imposible mi subconsciente me debe estar jugando sucio, no puede ser Edward, esto no era posible de tantos lugares a los que ir a vacacionar en el mundo escogió este destino también, acaso el destino quería que nos volviéramos a unir.

Unas lagrimas empezaron a arremolinarse en mis ojos, tomé mis cosas y subí hasta mi habitación al llegar me metí a la ducha el agua caliente consiguió que me calmara pero el haberlo visto con tanta claridad hizo que mis recuerdos me golpearan el pecho, salí y me alisté para ir a cenar tal vez un dulce me animaría la verdad no tenía mucha hambre. Cuando bajaba al restaurante vi unos carteles en uno anunciaban un espectáculo nocturno para todos los huéspedes y el otro decía que en este hotel se estaba celebrando un congreso de médicos, no esto era una ilusión me iba a volver loca si esto era verdad…

_**  
Edward POV**_

Estaba en la playa caminando por la fina arena, era relajante la sensación que me transmitía el mar había pasado más de cuatro años sin saber de Bella, aquella chica de la que una vez me llegué a enamorar profundamente no se por que fui un estúpido al dejarla ir de mi vida, me comporté como un cobarde fui un inmaduro que se dejo llevar por las hormonas adolescentes y "la supuesta libertad" que te ofrecía la universidad. Pude haber tenido una hermosa relación con ella, era todo para mí, extrañaba sus abrazos, sus besos, sus caricias, toda ella por que, por que estoy pagando esta injusta y maldita decisión.

Después de haber estudiado 4 años seguidos mi carrera de medicina me gradué y me fui directo a trabajar en el hospital junto a mi padre, el era uno de los mejores cirujanos trabajar con él fortaleció nuestra relación padre- hijo, pero el aún se preguntaba porque había terminado todo entre Bella y yo, él decía que no iba a encontrar una mujer como ella en el mundo, al parecer eso era verdad había tenido algunas citas pero nada era igual a lo que tenía con ella, ninguna supo quererme y amarme, por dentro me destrozaba saber las heridas que deje en su corazón.

Seguí caminando por la playa, observé la figura de una hermosa chica que estaba tomando sus cosas creo que se iba hacia el hotel, tenía el cabello chocolate, una piel hermosamente pálida se parece tanto a la mujer que aún sigo amando, me acerque rápidamente sin que ella lo notara para comprobar si era Bella y no era un juego de mi subconsciente, cuando estuve cerca de ella mientras estaba de espalda pude captar el olor de su esencia definitivamente era Bella, ¿pero como?, esto era imposible como podríamos estar los dos en el mismo país, cuando vivíamos lejos uno del otro y hacía mas de cuatro años que no manteníamos contacto.

Seguí caminando un rato más mientras mi mente divagaba por los recuerdos y los momentos que viví junto a ella, al rato subí hasta mi habitación al menos hoy teníamos el día libre mañana empezarían las conferencias, tomé una ducha de agua tibia necesitaba sacar mis pensamientos, deseaba estar junto a ella después de meditar un rato lo mejor sería que recorriera todo el hotel en buscarla, quería hablarle, quería pedirle perdón por haberla dejado, por haberle hecho daño estoy seguro que jamás querría volver a mí pero mi conciencia no me dejaba tranquilo al saber que la tengo cerca de mí.

Cuando dieron las 7 baje a cenar comería algo y después iría en su búsqueda, cené en el restaurant del hotel me encontré con algunos de mis colegas les saludé y seguí mi camino, al salir vi un cartel donde anunciaban un espectáculo para los huéspedes del hotel sonaba interesante, de repente allí podría toparme con ella…

**

* * *

**

Hola de nuevo a todas se que dirán que estoy loca pero estando unos días de vacaciones se me ocurrió la idea para seguir este fic a pesar de que era solo un one shot, decidí alargarlo un poco mas de hecho no me gusto casi el que Edward y Bella hayan terminado así de mal pero vamos a ver que giro toma la historia, a lo sumo serán unos 3 o 4 capítulos en total no más.

**XOXO Estilo Emmett!**

**Review please! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes pertenecen a su autora ****Stephenie**** Meyer.**

_**Bella POV**_

Fui hasta la terraza del hotel allí era el espectáculo nocturno, busque una silla vacía no había mucha gente por el momento tal vez se llenaría más tarde, vi a una pareja que se sentó cerca y habían unos chicos dando vueltas por todo el lugar, esto era realmente relajante pero mi mente no dejaba de pensar en él acaso mi imaginación también mi iba a jugar sucio, no pude evitar ver a la pareja que estaban dándose un beso mi mente me llevó a imaginarme una vez más besando a Edward. Quería probar sus dulces y embriagadores besos de nuevo, por que me tuvo que dejar, él simplemente dejó que la distancia nos separara, en realidad era algo estúpido y absurdo.

De repente las luces bajaron y en la tarima que había sido improvisada para el espectáculo aparecieron unos bailarines, realizaron una coreografía increíble era fascinante verlos bailar, las chicas se movían con una gracia característica de una bailarina caribeña era fabuloso.

"Ojala pudiera bailar así" – pensé para mi misma, a pesar de que han pasado los años aún sigo siendo un poco torpe para bailar.

Los chicos estaban bailando junto a ellas estaban tan lindos, me mordí el labio al pensar en eso, toda la coreografía era perfecta después del baile realizaron algunas parodias de unas películas todo era realmente divertido, me reí como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida estas vacaciones eran lo que había soñado desde hace algún tiempo.

Después de casi hora y media de show, este culminó dándonos las gracias por haber asistido. Me levanté para ir a mi habitación con la intención de descansar mañana me esperaba otro día grandioso de playa, tal vez me vaya a conocer alguna isla o dar un paseo por Punta Cana. Fui saliendo de la terraza mientras bajaba las escaleras que conducen hasta las habitaciones, sentí una sombra a mi alrededor voltee de inmediato para ver pero no había nada, mi imaginación me estaba jugando una broma muy pesada, a pesar de que en la tarde sentí que lo había visto lo sentía cerca de mí, le prohibí a mi mente pensar en él estas eran mis vacaciones y su recuerdo no iba a arruinarlas, mucho tuve con sufrir por su culpa, pero acaso era un pecado seguir enamorada de él, debo ser demasiado masoquista para seguir amándolo.

Llegué a mi habitación di un vistazo rápido a mi alrededor y no había nada, ni nadie, suspire pesadamente, abrí la puerta y entré. Me cambie de ropa y me puse la pijama, me metí a la cama donde el sueño poco a poco me fue venciendo hasta que caí en ellos.

Desperté al día siguiente, cuando los rayos del sol se infiltraban a través de las cortinas me sentía fuera de este mundo, hasta que recordé mi sueño había soñado con Edward, el amor de mi vida. Realmente esto estaba mal, por que me permitía pensar en ello, esta claro que él nunca me amó como yo le amé, simplemente fui una más para su lista.

Tome una ducha caliente, la necesitaba urgente permití que el agua corriera por mi cuerpo ayudándome a escapar de la realidad que estaba viviendo por unos minutos, salí del baño y me vestí me puse un vestido playero que llegaba hasta las rodillas, al rato baje a desayunar, necesitaba comer algo pero sobretodo necesitaba dejar de pensar en él, decidí que hoy iba a tomar un tour por las principales atracciones turísticas de Punta Cana, quería conocer Altos de Chavón allí filmaron escenas de una de mis películas favoritas _Apocalipsis Now_, estaba ansiosa por irme a mi excursión.

_**Edward POV**_

Durante el espectáculo no podía dejar de ver a Bella, estaba hermosa y radiante, aún conservaba esa chispa inocente que tanto amaba en ella, su risa seguía siendo musical era música para mis oídos, la extrañaba demasiado fui tan estúpido para dejarla ir de mi vida, herí su corazón como pude lastimarla de esa forma, ella no merecía que la tratara así, jamás iba a poder recuperar su corazón. El espectáculo duró mas de una hora, a decir verdad no le puse mucha atención solo estaba admirando a la mujer que algún día fue y seguirá siendo la luz de mis ojos.

Cuando el espectáculo terminó la seguí sigilosamente hasta su habitación, ella algunas veces volteó hacia atrás seguro presintió que alguien la seguía ese era yo, podía sentir el aroma de su cabello era fresias ese olor que me encantaba, inundaba mis sentidos cuando llegó a su cuarto logré esconderme en un pasillo y allí la observe hasta que entró. Fui hasta la puerta y memoricé el número de su habitación, mañana buscaría la forma de ganarme su perdón, mi conciencia no me iba a dejar en paz.

Seguí caminando hasta mi habitación, abrí la puerta y sentí una sensación de vacío era torturante saber que ella estaba aquí, su esencia permanecía en mí, amaba a Bella no se cuanto tiempo podré estar así necesitaba escucharla, oír su dulce voz, respirar sobre su piel.

"Maldición por que fui tan idiota", agarré un jarrón que estaba en la mesa y lo lancé contra la pared estrellándose y volviéndose mil pedazos, eso no remediaba lo que sentía dentro de mí.

Me cambie de ropa y me fui directo a la cama, necesitaba idear un plan para acércame a ella, quiero que este en mi vida no se que pasaría si ella no me perdonara, mis pensamientos iban una y otra vez a recordar su rostro, sus mejillas esas deliciosas mejillas que se ruborizaban adorablemente me encantaba acariciarlas con mis dedos, sabía que ella amaba mis caricias, mis besos anhelaba probar de nuevo sus dulces labios, aquellos que se acoplaban a los míos de manera indescriptible, mañana será un gran día…

Me desperté algo cansado había logrado dormir poco, aún era temprano debía ir a buscar a Bella era ahora o nunca, tome una ducha rápida y salí en su búsqueda al llegar a la puerta de su habitación dudé unos segundos antes de tocar pero esta era mi decisión así que debía llevarla a cabo, no podía seguir sufriendo por ella. Llamé a la puerta y no contestó nadie, volví a tocar y nada.

"La perdí" – murmuré para mi mismo.

Derrotado sin saber si ella se había ido del hotel o si aún seguía aquí, fui a verificar a que hora era mi presentación sabía que era en la tarde pero no sabía con exactitud la hora, llegué al lobby y allí en la cartelera habían publicado los horarios, mi conferencia era a las 4 PM eso me daba un tiempo bastante largo para buscarla así fuera lo ultimo que hiciera en esta vida. El lobby se estaba empezando a llenar supuse que era la gente que iba de excursión, necesitaba de alguna forma saber si Bella había abandonado el país, hasta que mis ojos la vieron estaba subiendo al autobús del hotel y este cerró sus puertas arrancando hacia su destino.

Rápidamente busque a alguien que me diera información sobre su paradero, me topé con uno de los botones del hotel.

"Disculpe me podría decir a donde se dirige ese autobús" – pregunté

"Ese autobús es el que lleva a los huéspedes a la excursión por punta cana, si mal no recuerdo en este momento debe ir a los Altos de Chavón ya que queda bastante retirado" – dijo

"Muchas gracias" – dije, llegué hasta la puerta del hotel y esperé un taxi que sorprendentemente no había ninguno, ya el destino estaba conspirando en mi contra.

Cuando al fin llegó uno, le dije inmediatamente mi destino esperaba encontrarme con Bella, quería decirle todo lo que tenía por dentro. Después de un largo viaje llegamos al destino pude observar varios autobuses y mucha gente alrededor, sentía algo de frustración por dentro le pagué al taxista y emprendí mi búsqueda.

Caminé por todo los alrededores buscando a mi amada, mucha gente me entorpecía el camino pero yo seguía luchando por encontrarla no me iba a dar por vencido. El lugar era soñado, la arquitectura era grandiosa se me hacía conocido se que he visto este lugar en una película o algo así, seguí buscando entre la gente y fui a dar hasta donde había un mirador con una vista al río, allí estaba ella contemplando el paisaje y la naturaleza.

Quería acercarme más a ella, pero seguí oculto quería admirarla un poco más me sentía un acosador, pero en realidad me estaba matando los nervios, no sabía que decirle, me sentía un adolescente, hasta que vi que ella volteó de repente y mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos…

_**Bella POV**_

Este lugar era magnifico, era un pueblo soñado no podía creer que estaba aquí y de pensar que filmaron varias películas en este sitio, camine por los alrededores llegué hasta el mirador al río Chavón estaban haciendo algunas reparaciones así que debía caminar con cuidado pero el paisaje era único, la calma todo era tan pacífico.

De repente mi cuerpo se tenso, voltee hacia atrás y me topé con dos ojos esmeraldas que me observaban desde la esquina, esos ojos que había estado anhelando ver desde hace mucho.

Estaba sola no había nadie alrededor, esto debía ser un juego de mi subconsciente él no podía estar aquí eso era imposible, de repente él empezó a acercarse a mí cada vez estaba más cerca. No se por que sentí miedo, empecé a caminar hacia atrás, acaso él estaba acosándome o que, de repente tropecé cayendo hacia el borde del mirador.

"Noooo Bella" – alcancé a oír…

**

* * *

**

Hola de nuevo, lamento mucho la demora he tenido muchas ocupaciones y demás cosas, por favor no me vayan a matar por haberlo dejado hasta aquí, pero no se preocupen ya vendrá algo lindo y bello jejeje, cuídense pronto les subo el siguiente no quiero dejarlas en suspenso.

**Gracias por agregar la historia a sus alertas, favoritos y todo…**

**XOXO Estilo Emmett!**

**Review please! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes pertenecen a su autora Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Edward POV**_

Vi a Bella contemplando el paisaje, me sentía un acosador espiándola desde la esquina pero en realidad me estaba matando los nervios, no sabía que decirle, me sentía un adolescente, vi que ella volteó de repente y mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos…

Ella me miró fijamente por unos segundos de repente empecé a acercarme mucho a más a ella, quería tocar la delicada piel de su cuerpo, sentir sus mejillas sonrosadas en mis manos, pero ella sintió miedo y fue alejándose, creo que no podía creer que estaba frente a ella, pensaría que yo era una ilusión sentí su miedo, cuando de pronto tropezó con una roca que había allí.

"Noooo Bella" – grité

Salí corriendo hasta donde estaba, logré atraparla con mis brazos para evitar que cayera hacía el precipicio que se encontraba a solo centímetros donde estaba parada. Ella tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, de seguro estaba esperando el impacto pero este nunca llegó.

Sentí como su esencia me golpeo, era ella mi único amor en el mundo, la amaba con toda mi alma me dolería perderla no podría vivir sin ella de nuevo, quería que me perdonara por ser un idiota que no supo valorarla.

"Bella, Bella, abre tus ojos" – dije suavemente, mientras estaba en mis brazos.

Ella empezó a llorar mientras la reconfortaba contra mi pecho, se dio cuenta que estuvo a punto de pasar el susto de su vida.

"Tranquila, ya paso" – dije, mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

"Gracias por salvarme, yo, yo me tengo que ir" – dijo entre lágrimas, se deshizo de mi abrazo y se fue dejándome solo.

"Bella espera por favor" – dije mientras iba tras ella.

Vi como se alejaba de mí cada vez más, acaso ella ya no me quería en su vida, se que le hice daño pero realmente me estaba matando no saber sus pensamientos.

"Bella detente por favor, quiero hablar contigo, escúchame te lo ruego" – dije alcanzándola.

"Lo siento, no se quién es usted así que por favor déjeme en paz" – dijo, esas palabras me golpearon como un martillo en mi corazón.

"Por favor Bella, sabes quién soy" – dije tomándola del brazo, "Perdóname se que no te merezco, se que te hice daño no sabes lo mal que me he sentido todos estos años"

Ella esquivaba mi mirada mientras le hablaba, sentía que el mundo se me iba ¿por qué? ella me hacía esto, acaso ella ¿ya no me amaba?, era un imbécil al seguir pensado que ella aún lo haría.

"Por favor suélteme, yo no tengo nada que hablar con usted" – dijo

"No, no voy te voy a dejar ir hasta que escuches lo que tengo que decir Bella" – contesté

"He dicho que me sueltes" – respondió, empezó a forcejear un poco pero yo no iba a ceder tan fácilmente.

"Bella sé que no me quieres en tu vida, pero quiero decirte que te amo y que siempre te he amado, no fue justo que te haya hecho lo que hice" – dije mientras buscaba su mirada, "Perdóname por comportarme con un imbécil, te sigo amando con toda mi alma, jamás te fuiste de mi corazón"

Ella seguía reacia ante mis palabras, tal vez tenga razón ella ya no me quiere en su vida como pude ser tan idiota, no esperaba que me perdonara pero ella tenía que saber la verdad.

"Ya terminó, me puede soltar" – dijo

"Si eso era lo que tenía que decirte" – dije en susurros

"Le agradezco que por favor, no me busque, no me siga, yo no tengo nada que ver con usted" – dijo con ojos brillantes, las lagrimas amenazaban salir de sus ojos.

"Adiós Bella" – fue lo ultimo que pude decir, mientras se iba del lugar.

_**  
Bella POV**_

Que castigo injusto estoy pagando, ¿por qué no me dejo morir?, que sentido tenia vivir así ya no seguiría sufriendo en vida por su culpa. A pesar de que él estaba arrepentido de sus actos, por qué no pude perdonarlo en ese instante, él me hizo sufrir demasiado, creo en sus palabras pero el amor que siento es grande y fuerte, lo amo hasta la última gota de mi sangre, de mi vida y alma.

Salí del lugar no podía seguir ahí, no mientras él estuviera cerca no podía verlo a la cara, los recuerdos golpeaban fuertemente en mi pecho haciendo que me doliera, cuanto tiempo iba a poder soportar esto cuanto más. Me fui hasta el hotel necesitaba hablar con mi mejor amiga, la necesitaba, al llegar lo primero que hice fue buscar mi móvil y llamar a mi hermana.

El teléfono sonó unas tres veces, antes de contestar.

"Hola Alice" – dije con voz quebrada, había estado llorando prácticamente todo el camino, sus palabras resonaban en mi mente.

"Hola Bella, ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿por qué estas llorando?" – preguntó, ella era muy intuitiva me conocía demasiado.

"Alice, él esta aquí" – dije antes de romper a llorar de nuevo.

"¿Quién Bella?" – dijo, antes de gemir "dime que no es Edward, por favor"

"Si Alice, el destino nos trajo al mismo país" – contesté

"Esto no puede ser posible" – dijo, "¿Pe…pero como?, eso es imposible hace años que no saben nada uno del otro"

"Hay un congreso de Medicina, esto parece un sueño como es posible que…" – dije con un hilo de voz, "él aún me ama, me pidió perdón por haberme dejado"

"¿Qué? Hablaste con él" – preguntó

"Si Alice hable con él, bueno él me habló a mí, solo que aún siento que no podría perdonarlo" – contesté

"¿Pero como paso?" – inquirió

Me dispuse a contarle todo lo que había sucedido en el pueblo sin omitir nada, le dije las palabras que él me había dicho, esas palabras que aún golpeaban mi mente y mi corazón, escuché unos suspiros y unos gemidos por parte de Alice al parecer ella aún no creía lo que me estaba pasando.

"Bueno Bella, lo único que puedo decirte es que sigas a tu corazón si sientes que puedes perdonarlo hazlo, ustedes aún se aman, se que ambos tienen allí esa chispa que los unió hace más de 5 años"

"Aún lo amo con toda mi alma" – susurré lo suficiente para que me escuchara.

"Esa decisión la tienes en tus manos, se que tomaras una buena decisión" – dijo

"Gracias por escucharme Alice"

"De nada Bella, sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea, te quiero no lo olvides" – dijo

"Yo también te quiero Alice, adiós" – dije, colgando.

Fui y tomé una ducha con agua caliente dejando que hiciera efecto en mi cuerpo, salí del baño y me puse la pijama, me recosté en mi cama dejando que el sueño me venciera.

_**  
Flash Back (Mientras Bella está soñando)**_

"Noooo Bella" – alcancé a oír…

"Bella, Bella" – gritaba la voz.

"Auxilio, ayuda" – grité, sujetándome apenas con unas rocas que había, mi cuerpo pendaba como aguja en un hilo.

Estaba a punto de morir, sentía un frío envolver mi piel la muerte estaba buscando llevarme con ella.

"Auxilio, ayúdame" – imploraba, no sabía si de verdad él estaba ahí o solo era un producto de mi imaginación, tal vez iba a morir.

"Aguanta Bella, por favor" – suplicaba mi ángel, era su voz la que me hablaba, estaba ahí para salvarme.

Edward me ayudo a subir hasta arriba usando su fuerza me lanzo hasta donde hace unos minutos estaba parada contemplando el río, pero sucedido algo inesperado hizo un mal movimiento mientras me subía, su cuerpo cayó hacia adelante al borde del precipicio rodó unos metros abajo.

"Nooooo Edward" – grité, mientras caía.

"Bella quiero que sepas que fui un imbécil al dejarte ir de mi vida, eres y siempre serás el Amor de mi existencia" – dijo, mientras luchaba por sostenerse pero era casi imposible, en su rostro ya no habían fuerzas para aguantar más.

"Por favor Edward, te lo suplico resiste" – dije ya sin fuerzas, las lágrimas me estaban consumiendo.

"No creo poder aguantar más Bella" – dijo agotado, "Te Amo mi Bella y siempre te amaré, perdóname por favor"

"Auxilio, ayuda, por favor alguien" – gritaba a todo pulmón, si es que alguien escuchaba mis gritos.

"Edward sabes que no podría vivir sin ti, sabes que te amo con todas mis fuerzas" – dije entre lagrimas.

"Recuerda vivir sé feliz por mi, no aguanto más no tengo fuerzas, adiós mi dulce amor" – dijo mirándome a los ojos por última vez antes de caer al vacio.

"No Edward, por favor no te vayas de mi vida" – grité

"Perdóname tu a mí Edward, te amo y siempre te amaré" – susurré antes de caer desplomada al suelo, de repente sentí que había muchas personas al parecer mis gritos habían funcionado pero ya era tarde, todo era tan confuso yo lo único que podía decir era "_Se ha ido para siempre_"…

_**Fin del Flashback**_

"No, Edward…" – grité despertándome sobresaltada, bañada en sudor y en lágrimas…

Necesitaba perdonarlo mi conciencia no me iba a dejar en paz, sabiendo que el amor de mi vida me había pedido perdón. No es justo para mi y mi corazón, necesitaba de él, el siempre me hacía sentir completa como si nada me faltara en la vida, debo ir por él, la pregunta es ¿dónde estará?, este hotel es muy grande… lo necesito en mi vida, no podría vivir más sin él.

**

* * *

**

Hola, gracias los reviews del capitulo anterior, bueno ya nos queda un solo capitulo, espero que Bella logré perdonar a Edward ¿creen que lo haga?... uhm yo creo que si.

**Gracias por agregar la historia a sus alertas, favoritos y todo…**

**XOXO Estilo Emmett.**

**Review please! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes pertenecen a su autora Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Edward POV**_

Me sentía desolado, si creo que esa era la palabra para definirme en este momento de mi vida, nunca pensé en sentirme así alguna vez, la mujer que amo con todas mis fuerzas me ha dejado solo y triste en el mundo.

Intentar dormir anoche fue una pesadilla, al menos pude dar mi conferencia aparentando estar bien, cuando en realidad me estaba muriendo. Sabía que ella no me iba a perdonar así de fácil, no se como pude ser tan estúpido para romper mi hermosa relación con ella, hace más de 4 años atrás.

Me sentía terriblemente cansado, no tenía fuerzas para seguir adelante con mi vida, ella era todo para mí. Necesitaba un plan o algo para conseguir su perdón, así quizás podría volver a rehacer mi vida sin ella, al menos eso creo.

Precisaba despejar mi mente aunque fuera un segundo de ella, pero vanamente era imposible, caminé hasta el baño y tomé una ducha extremadamente fría haciendo que mi cabeza no pensara en más que en el agua que caía sobre mi cuerpo, haciéndome olvidar de ella aunque fuera por un segundo desde que la volví a ver, me vestí rápidamente y baje a comer algo para desayunar no estaba de humor para asistir a las demás conferencias.

Sentado en la mesa no pude evitar recordar los momentos que habíamos pasado juntos, ella era y seguirá siendo hermosa, adoraba aquella chica que me hacía reír con sus chistes, con sus historias y anécdotas esa era mi Bella.

Decidí que mejor era buscar hablar con ella de nuevo, sabía el número de su habitación pero ¿estará ella allí?, supongo que después de lo sucedido ayer ella haya decidido irse a su casa de nuevo, fueron demasiadas emociones por un día.

Deje lo que estaba intentando comer y fui a buscarla a su habitación, ni siquiera caminé corrí hasta ella, con la vana esperanza de encontrarla cuando llegué y toqué la puerta estaba jadeando por la carrera, sentí que me faltaba el aire, necesitaba de ella.

Toqué repetidas veces pero nadie salió, simplemente ella había decidido irse de mi vida una vez más, ahora si es definitivo Edward Cullen la has perdido para siempre, a rastras salí de ese pasillo y me dirigí a un último lugar, más tarde buscaría la forma de volver a casa…

_**Bella POV**_

Estaba en mi habitación triste, sola y vacía necesitaba saber de él, el sueño de anoche me dejó muy agotada podría llegar a convertirse en realidad, _no eso es imposible_ _no podría vivir sin él_, era hora de buscarlo no podía perder más tiempo aquí pensando en cosas, tengo que encontrarlo así sea lo último que haga en mi vida.

Salí corriendo de la cama directo al baño necesitaba una ducha y relajarme, de repente me había puesto eufórica abrí el agua lo más caliente que mi cuerpo podía soportar dejando que mis músculos se relajaran un poco, seguía en mis pensamientos cuando escuché un ruido seco, era eso o era producto de mi imaginación seguí en lo mío y salí al rato, agarré un conjunto azul el color favorito de Edward suspiré al tomarlo entre mis manos, me vestí, me peiné, deje un poco ordenada la habitación antes de salir a buscar al amor de mi vida.

Vague sin rumbo por las partes más importantes del hotel, el restaurante, el lobby allí pregunté por él y la recepcionista dijo que aún no abandonaba el hotel eso me dio un poco más de esperanza por encontrarlo, fui hasta la piscina, parte de la playa pero nada, no había señales de Edward hasta que recordé el congreso busqué el salón de conferencias donde se celebraba, había mucha gente reunida, respiré profundo _lo cortés no quita lo valiente_ me dije_,_ así que me armé de valor y decidí preguntar por él.

"Buenos Días" – dije a un hombre que tenía cara de ser médico, no me pregunten como lo intenté adivinar, tal vez había aprendido algo de Alice.

"Buenos Días hermosa dama" – contesto

"Disculpe ha visto usted al Dr. Edward Cullen" – pregunté

"El Dr. Cullen no ha dado señales de vida esta mañana" – dijo en tono bromista, guiñándome un ojo

Me estremecí cuando dijo que no había dado señales de vida, sentí un mal presagio, me recompuse y hablé de nuevo.

"¿Sabe de algún sitio donde le gusta estar?" – pregunté buscando obtener alguna pista de su paradero

"La verdad no, lo siento" – contesto

"Muchas gracias, hasta luego" – dije derrotada

"Adiós preciosa dama, si lo veo le diré que preguntaste por él" – dijo, pero ya ignoraba sus palabras

Seguí caminando, me sentía débil, derrotada, sin ganas de vivir, que sentido tenía mi vida sin él. Solo había una cosa por hacer, era una salida estúpida pero algo tenía que hacer ya no quería vivir sin él. Tomé un taxi le di la dirección, en el camino no hacia nada más que pensar en él, su rostro, sus manos, su cuerpo era mi dios griego lo amaba, pero por qué no tuve el valor de perdonarlo ayer, sé que me hizo daño, odié cuando vi su rostro descomponerse ante las palabras que le dije sin pensar.

"Hemos llegado señorita" – anunció el taxista, le pague el viaje. Había llegado a mi destino, era hora de la verdad.

"Gracias" – dije con voz apagada, mientras bajaba.

Caminé sin rumbo por el lugar de nuevo, este sitio había sido protagonista de mi sueño y mi realidad, la inercia me trajo a este lugar de nuevo, mis pensamientos iban a él y en reprimirme a mi misma por no perdonarlo, las palabras de mi mejor amiga resonaban en mi cabeza "_ustedes aún se aman_" no podría dejar de amarlo…

Llegué hasta el mirador donde ayer lo había visto todo lucía exactamente igual a mi sueño, solo que faltaba alguien mi Edward, caminé hasta allá y contemplé el río una vez más el agua que fluía caudalosamente, el canto de algunas aves todo era tan tranquilo y silencioso, pensé un momento en las personas que iba a dejar atrás en mi vida y en cuanto los amaba pero mi vida y mi corazón eran de él.

Decidida a dar un paso más adelante al haber tomado esta decisión tan cobarde, me incliné un poco hacia adelante para sentir el frío viento que azotaba un poco mi cara y la sensación de ligereza en mi cuerpo para precipitarme al fondo del abismo.

"Adiós mi Edward, ya no merezco seguir viviendo y menos sin ti, Te amo por siempre y para siempre" – dije en un susurro.

"Bella, ¿eres tú?…. Bella" – era su voz, debía estar soñando.

"Isabella, que haces ahí…. Aléjate, por favor" – repitió la voz

Intenté girarme pero a la vez no quería hacerlo me llevaría una decepción y encontrarme con nada, esas debían ser voces en mi cabeza, sacudí mi cabeza para alejarlas.

"Isabella, aléjate…" – dijo firme y más fuerte

Estaba ya decidida a tomar el paso final para irme lejos de este mundo. Que caso tenía seguir esperando…

_**Edward POV**_

Sabía que volver a este lugar me iba a traer los peores recuerdos del mundo, que más daba sabiendo que Bella no me iba a aceptar en su vida de nuevo, todo era tan triste, vacío y solitario.

Quería venir por última vez antes de irme de nuevo a casa, necesitaba olvidarla de una buena vez por todas, no podía seguir sufriendo por una estupidez que cometí como adolescente liderado por las hormonas, solo deseaba verla una vez más y despedirme para siempre.

Estaba en el mismo lugar en el que se encontraba mi Bella ayer, sentía como el viento golpeaba mi rostro deseaba oler su esencia tan intoxicante, esa que me volvía loco de amor por ella.

Que caso tenía seguir aquí, di la vuelta dispuesto a irme necesitaba ir a la agencia de viaje, ya no quería estar más en este país torturándome con recuerdos y falsas esperanzas.

La amo demasiado, la amo sin miedo a nada y como un desgraciado la voy a perder de mi vida sin poder hacer nada. Caminé sin rumbo hasta el otro lado del mirador buscando la salida.

De repente el aire sopló con fuerza, algo extraño sabía que había un poco de viento pero este se tornó más fuerte a medida que transcurría el tiempo, sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo, algo malo iba a pasar no se por que mi mente me llevó a Bella, ¿estaría en peligro? ¿Por qué mis pensamientos me llevaron a ella sufriendo algún percance?

Sentí la necesidad de recorrer el sitio de nuevo, mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza en mi pecho, esto era un mal presagio. Cuando llegue al sitio donde hace unos minutos estaba parado observando el rio, allí estaba ella pero había algo raro, estaba sumida en un trance, decidida si dar un paso o no hacia adelante, el viento soplaba más fuerte, no, esto no puede ser…_ella no_…

"Bella, ¿eres tú?…. Bella" – dije dudoso, estaba seguro que era ella…

Pero no se movía de su sitio, eso empezó a asustarme

"Isabella, se que eres tú…. Aléjate, por favor"

Ella no hacía caso a mis palabras, solo se limitó a sacudir la cabeza creería que era una ilusión.

"Isabella, aléjate…" dije en tono más alto, mientras caminaba hasta su lado.

Ella volteó después de tanto llamarla, necesitaba abrazarla, necesitaba reconfortarla, sentirla mía de nuevo. Ella estaba derramando unas lagrimas, _¿acaso ella iba a intentar suicidarse?_

"Bella, mi Bella…" – dije abrazándola fuertemente, "por favor dime que no ibas a acabar con tu vida" ya empezaba a soltar unas lagrimas por mis ojos.

Ella se desplomó en mis brazos, llorando inconsolablemente se aferraba cada vez más a mi pecho empapando mi camisa con sus lágrimas.

"Ya mi vida, todo esta bien" – le dije, mientras hacia círculos en su espalda tratando de consolarla.

"Yo…Edward…" – gimoteó en mi pecho, "_perdóname tú a mi_…"

La atraje a mí, me perdí en sus hermosos ojos chocolates que ahora estaban inundados por sus lágrimas.

"Shh… mi Bella, tú eres la que me tienes que perdonar a mí, se te hice daño, aceptaré el castigo que quieras darme pero por favor no te vayas de mi vida, ya no tengo la fuerza de voluntad para estar lejos de ti"

Ella me seguía contemplando con sus ojos, limpié sus lágrimas con mis dedos, aún se estremecía con mi toque pero quería borrar todo lo malo de su vida, quería que volviéramos a ser felices como antes.

"Edward, yo tampoco quiero estar lejos de ti, mi vida no es la misma desde que te fuiste, te amo más que a mi vida…" – dijo, aún con lágrimas cayendo por su rostro sentí el deseo de besar cada lágrima que había provocado, todas ellas eran mi culpa.

"Bella… ¿por qué?, ¿por qué ibas a saltar? Sabes que no viviría sin ti, prefiero morir que estar sin ti…de nuevo" – dije en susurros, odiaba pensar en la idea de perderla de nuevo.

"Yo tampoco podría vivir sin ti, Edward…solo estaba siendo una cobarde" – contestó.

"Bella te prometo que jamás te dejaré de nuevo, eres mi vida ahora y siempre lo serás, te amo con todas mis fuerzas" – dije acercándome más a su rostro quería saborear de nuevo sus dulces labios.

_**Bella POV**_

"Bella te prometo que jamás te dejaré de nuevo, eres mi vida ahora y siempre lo serás, te amo con todas mis fuerzas" – dijo mientras se acercaba más a mi rostro.

"Yo también te amo Edward, quiero que estés en mi vida para siempre" – susurré, antes de perderme en sus labios.

Había esperado tanto por este momento, sus labios se amoldaban a los míos suavemente anhelaba sentir el néctar de su boca, esa miel que me enloquecía él suavemente lamió mi labio inferior pidiéndome permiso para profundizar nuestro beso, su lengua y la mía danzaban juntas después de tanto tiempo sin probar su dulce sabor.

Me sentía viva cuando lo besaba, era una sensación única extrañaba sus besos y sus caricias. Él me envolvió con sus brazos con fuerza como si jamás fuera a dejarme ir, su promesa iba en serio _¿como si no la fuera a cumplir?_ sonreí entre sus labios aún me sentía en las nubes junto a él, nos separamos mirándonos a los ojos nuestras frentes estaban juntas perdiéndonos en nuestros mares verdes y chocolates.

"Te extrañe mi Edward" – dije

"Y yo a ti mi Bella, eres el amor de mi existencia" - dijo, mientras acomodaba un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja, "Te amo tanto mi ángel"

"Yo también te amo, mas que a mi vida y hasta la ultima gota de mi sangre" – susurré, rozando sus labios con los míos.

Nos fundimos de nuevo en un beso lleno de amor y ternura, era suave y dulce sin duda jamás se iría de mi vida. De repente unas gotas de agua nos envolvieron de la nada empezó a llover, sentía el agua entre nuestros labios. Ahora nos esperaba una nueva vida juntos a pesar de que la _distancia un día nos separo…_

_**

* * *

**_

Gracias por leer la historia, corta pero linda jajaja al menos tuvo un final feliz. Gracias por agregar la historia a sus alertas, favoritos y todo…

_**¡Besos y Abrazos estilo Emmett!**_

_**¿Review? ;)**_


End file.
